


Day 7: I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus

by Hapkido9061



Series: 25 Cliché Days of Christmas [7]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Kid!Sehun, M/M, Sehun is their son, santa, sulay - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-13 22:53:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16901352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hapkido9061/pseuds/Hapkido9061
Summary: “Santa… I love you…”“Love you too, Sehun.”“But don’t kiss my Papa. He doesn’t like it.”Or...Where Sehun hears something in the middle of the night... who else could it be but Santa? But why was he kissing his Papa? Wouldn't that make his Appa mad?





	Day 7: I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus

**Author's Note:**

> It's short, I know... and completely based off the song cause I'm unoriginal as hell!

Sehun creeped out of his bedroom with Mr. Shelly tucked under his arm and other thumb in his mouth. His footsteps were soft, the combination of carpet and outer space footies pajamas masking any sound. The hallway appeared endless at this dark hour, but Sehun wasn’t scared. He slowed his pace as he passed by his parent’s bedroom. If one of them woke up and saw him out of his bed, his Appa or Papa would surely send him back to sleep.

But he couldn’t risk that. Not when he was positive Santa was downstairs.

The little boy continued until he hit the stairs. Sehun gripped tightly onto the wooden railing with the hand that had been in his mouth; the stuffed turtle was still clutched against his chest. He took the steps one by one just like his Appa taught him to do so he wouldn’t fall and get hurt. When he heard the sound of someone eating the cookies left out in front of the tree, Sehun gasped.

His hand quickly flew to cover his mouth. Sehun’s eyes flickered back up to his parent’s bedroom, but the door remained closed. He continued down the stairs until the railing against the wall turned into single wooden banisters. The boy crouched down so his head wouldn’t stick up above the top. As he peeked through the gaps in the banister, Sehun squealed internally. He bit on Mr. Shelly’s foot to keep the noises at bay.

Santa was right there.

In the living room.

Putting presents underneath the tree.

“We gotta be quiet Mr. Shelly,” Sehun whispered to his stuffie. Even though it didn’t respond, Sehun imagined the turtle agreeing with a nod of its head. Just as Sehun was going to approach Santa, the jolly man turned around to lift more presents out of his sack. The boy decided to stay low and keep his hiding position.

He couldn’t make out much of Santa other than the long white beard and love for cookies sitting on the plate. After every few presents (Sehun was sure they were for him, maybe a few for his Appa and Papa only because they were so nice), the man would turn around and pluck one of the cookies. And just like that, it would disappear into his mouth. Surprisingly, he wasn’t as fat as Sehun imagined him to be, but that didn’t bother the little boy in the slightest.

“Santa… I didn’t know you were coming so soon.”

Sehun let out a noise of surprise. His Papa was hiding in the kitchen, coming out of the dining room in his own pajamas. He was supposed to be in bed, waiting for his presents as well! But just like Sehun, maybe he couldn’t hold back his excitement either. Sehun wouldn’t blame him.

“Well I heard that you and Sehun were the nicest on the block, Junmyeon. Of course, I had to visit here first,” Santa responded. His voice was cheerful and deep. Sehun was reminded of his Appa; the gentle voice, the dimple, the sleepy eyes, it all seemed the same.

But how strange would that be if his Appa was Santa Claus? Sehun laughed at the thought.

Santa turned back to continue setting the presents down in their respective places. His Papa came closer to Santa Claus, one hand trailing over his shoulders and down his back. It was the same action that he did on Sehun’s Appa more than one time. Sehun was starting to get jealous _for_ his Appa at the attention Santa was receiving.

“The nicest?”

“Without a doubt.”

“I think you’d have to give me more than those few presents, Santa, to make me believe it,” his Papa teased. Sehun gripped tighter onto the wooden railing, watching with wide eyes. As much as he wanted to stare at the presents, maybe rip them all open, this was important. He had to watch to see what happened, and then go and tell his Appa.

The little boy gasped as Santa pulled his Papa in for a kiss. Right on the lips! And his Papa didn’t push the fat man away, even though his beard was probably itchy on his face. Sehun knew that when one of his parents kissed him without shaving in a while, it always scratched at his cheeks. He didn’t like the feeling and his Papa probably didn’t either.

Santa leaned in, deepening the kiss. Sehun wasn’t too sure what was going to happen. Luckily, he didn’t have to wonder for long as his Papa gave Santa a little push on his chest. Not hard enough to hurt (Sehun was warned not to push people to the ground because that was a mean thing to do), but just enough for Santa to get the idea to pull away.

“You taste like cookies,” his Papa said with a laugh.

“I can tell they were made by the finest chef in the world!” Santa laughed his own little ‘ho, ho, ho’ before shoving another cookie into his mouth. Sehun watched as his Papa sat on the couch and leaned his head back on the comfy cushions. The presents were soon all put down under the tree and the sack emptied. Even though his Papa was waiting for Santa to finish, he couldn’t help but fall asleep.

Sehun felt himself yawn. He wanted to go back to sleep, but first he had to tell his Appa what had happened. Hopefully he wouldn’t be too mad. Maybe his Papa was just sleepy and thought Santa was his Appa! Sehun giggled as he thought how silly his Appa would look as Santa with the long beard and chubby suit.

He stopped in front of the door to the master bedroom. Mr. Shelly was still in Sehun’s grasp, but he was now dragging it across the carpet. His arms were much too tired to actually carry his friend back to bed. Sehun was reaching for the door handle when his brain suddenly decided against it. Maybe it could wait until morning. After all, he didn’t want his Appa to be sad all of Christmas night.

The little boy gave another massive yawn, rubbing at his eyes. His door suddenly seemed so far away. It was so far to walk there…

And the carpet felt really soft…

If he just sat for a little bit…

. . .

Yixing huffed a breath out as he picked his sleeping husband up off the couch. Junmyeon had surprised him, waiting for so long for Yixing to change into the Santa costume in the possibility of Sehun seeing him. It had been his idea, after all. But he had a long day earlier with wrapping all of their son’s presents and preparing food for Christmas dinner when their parents would visit. Yixing couldn’t blame him for going back to sleep- that’s all he wanted to do as well. With Junmyeon secure in his arms, Yixing walked as quietly as he could up to their bedroom.

As he reached the top stair, Yixing saw their son sleeping on the floor right outside their bedroom door. Strange, but he really didn’t question it. It was probably some habit that was picked up from him anyways. He was always sleep walking anyways. Yixing careful nudging the door open with his hip as one hand turned the knob. Junmyeon stirred but didn’t wake up. Yixing stepped over Sehun, careful not to step on his or his stuffed turtle.

He placed his husband on the bed before coming back out to retrieve his son. Sehun was clinging onto Mr. Shelly with a death grip, a trail of drool dribbling down his chin. Yixing lifted him easily into his arms like he would any other day. The little boy cuddled into his shoulder and sighed. They walked into Sehun’s room, lit up by a sea-themed nightlight shining pictures on the ceiling.

Sehun was laid gently down on his bed. Yixing made sure to tuck him back in under his massive pile of blankets and checked that the nightlight was still on for the rest of the night. He turned away from his son and headed towards the bathroom to change out of the heavy suit. Right when he reached the door, a tiny voice called out to him.

“Santa… I love you…”

Yixing smiled. “Love you too, Sehun.”

“But don’t kiss my Papa. He doesn’t like it.”

Yixing had to stifle a chuckle behind his sleeve. “Ah, I didn’t know. I won’t do that again then. Okay?” He didn’t get an answer. Sehun was back to snoring against his pillow in that way that only kids can manage to make cute. Yixing crept back in closer and placed a kiss on top of his son’s forehead. “Merry Christmas, Hunnie.”


End file.
